


Provisioning

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Silly, if it's not crack it's awfully close, pub bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laying in supplies in advance of a journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provisioning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP #4: The Well-Travelled Watson.
> 
> Warnings: If it's not crack, it's awfully close. Might cause cravings. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

“Africa.”  
  
“Yes. Egypt, Morocco, Libya, Sudan, Nigeria, Tanzania, Kenya, Angola, Botswana, South Africa, and the Ivory Coast.”  
  
Anderson made a face and started filling out nine tally slips.  
  
“South America,” Donovan challenged.  
  
“Yes. Brazil, Argentina, Suriname, Venezuela, Peru, Chile, Costa Rica, and Belize.”  
  
“Damn. Four more than me.” Sally took a smaller stack of tally slips from the pile and started filling them out.  
  
Lestrade grimaced. “Hell, you’ve not left me any good choices, you lot. We’ve already said Antarctica doesn’t count. I’m sure not going to pick Europe or Asia, which leaves me…  Huh. How about Australia?”  
  
John nodded. “Smart choice, Greg. That only puts you down one.”  
  
“And I bet if I’d chosen North America, I’d be down three.”  
  
A wicked grin was John’s only answer.  
  
Sherlock leaned over as Greg started filling out his slip. “You realize they believe you’re so well-travelled because of the Army,” he murmured too quietly for anyone but John to hear. “Well, except for Sally; she’s convinced you have ex-girlfriends on every continent.”  
  
“Who says I don’t?” John quipped back just as softly, eyeing the extremely nervous-looking DI Hopkins and the smugly confident-appearing DS Sanders with amusement. He hadn’t told Sherlock specifically about his Aunt Meredith, his mother’s glamourous international flight-attendant sister who’d supplied the teenaged and twenty-something John Watson with free tickets and an open invitation to accompany her as soon as he was old enough, but he was sure Sherlock had guessed the truth or something fairly close to it.  
  
Mrs Hudson spoke up before Sherlock could answer. “My, John, I’d no idea you were so well-travelled. Still, it’s a good thing you’re not playing against me.” Her eyes twinkled. “I expect I’d beat you in Europe.”  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of playing against you, Mrs Hudson. I know my limits.”  
  
“Wise man, to know your limits.” She sighed. “This was a clever idea. It’s good to see that you’ll be well-supplied for biscuits while I’m away on summer holiday.”  
  
“Yes, it seems we’ll be well taken care of.” Sherlock smiled. “Although of course the biscuits won’t be anywhere near as good as yours.”  
  
“As long as you win enough biscuits to keep you fed, that’s the main thing. I sometimes think you’d starve to death without them. It’s a weight off my mind, I assure you.”  
  
“And that’s all to the good. We don’t want you to worry about a thing while you’re away,” John told her cheerfully. “Just don’t have such a lovely time that you forget to come back!”  
  
“Oh, no worries, dear. I’m looking forward to my holiday, but I’ll be just as glad to get back to my two favorite boys at Baker Street.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 4, 2015


End file.
